Witches Nightfall
by V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N
Summary: Aneisha and Zoella are two best friends that the complete 16 discover that are witches. But will be giving to lead a normal life when it has wizards, angels and demons( a world fully supernatural attraction of them) and still have feelings for human that they do choose between magic and the love?
1. potion of forgetfulness

Chapter 2 Chapter 1 potion of oblivion part 1 1 Chapter: a potion of oblivion. It was of morning early, when Tom closed the closet door after handles the books for the first time and took a scare to find Aneisha smiling.

Tom- What fright, girl! And the smile of Aneisha disappeared becoming a grimace.

Aneisha- Good morning, for you too! replied upset and began to sgui it.

Tom- its class is there! said pointing to the opposite direction in which was walking.

Aneisha - I can not accompany you?

Tom- His lesson is there! and not, you can not accompany me. He said and walked leaving aneisha behind.

Aneisha- ours, not needed to be thick! He said the seeing following the hall.

Zoe- who did not need to be thick? asked trying to disguise for he had seen the scene all.

Aneisha- no one! desconversou and came out.

Zoe- Where you going? asked friend.

Aneisha- to my room! said bad tempered.

Dan- ours, which was the person who turned sour mood of it? He said coming near the girlfriend.

Zoe- I need to say? asked ironic.

Dan- Tom! sighed heavily in saying the name of the best friend.

Zoe- I hate see her so!

Dan- Only she or whole world? asked looking at his girlfriend in the eyes and took one of the strands redheaded falling on the face to behind the ear.

Dan knew that anyone who had contact with her in a way that marcasse as fragile, she always wanted to protect the best way she could.

Zoe- I have no fault if I am Protective with the person around me, but the case of Aneisha you have to understand, she is like a sister for me, and I know that it exaggerates sometimes when it comes from Tom! replied.

Dan- I know he is impossible! sometimes, but try to understand the next to him too! Zoe thought" to if you had heard the thoughts him, not think that way!" And Dan the looked calling, because the felt distracted.

Dan- Zoe?

Zoe- Hi! But you could talk to him? asked. Dan supirou and she looked at him with eyes esmeraldinos bright that that only he knew and that not resisted to tell you a not. Dan laughed nervous and sighed.

Dan - What I do not do for you? He asked ironic.

Zoe- Nothing! replied laughing and kissed him.

Trim Trim( signal hit)

Zoe- I have to go! He said and walked away.

Dan- until after the coffe Books! They said and corretam for your rooms. Dan has come along with the teacher in the room and sat next to Tom in the middle of the room and looked warning. Dan- after want to talk to you! said. Tom- already know until the matter! said angry.

Professor- Let' s start the lesson! said and closed the door behind him.

Tom- in the coffe books!? suggested.

Dan- for sure! confirmed understand. ==================================================================================

After school Zoe followed Aneisha up at home, depis to have it called for the coffe books. Aneisha etrou by the kitchen from home and left the bag on the counter while took water in the refrigerator.

Zoe- has certeeeeza absoluuuuta that does not want to go to the coffe books with me and the Dan? asked.

Aneisha- I have and I know" he" will be there! He said in quotes with the bottle in hand

. Zoe-" he"? thought it was Tom? asked if doing of confusing.

Aneisha- You understand me! He said and drank water. Zoe All right! you be sure it will be there with us! said looking friend drinking water.

Aneisha- another reason for me to stay here training some potions! Zoe- Come! insisted.

Aneisha- not! and understand that! Zoe- so do not get angry with me... Aneisha- What did you do? asked irritably.

Zoe- I ordered to the dan... Aneisha- do not believe you did! said angry.

Zoe- I asked for you do not stay... Aneisha- upset! but I am It is BRAVA! said screaming

Zoe- I was worried about you!

Aneisha- Zoe, you can not fix the world!

Zoe- I already apologized! Aneisha- all right! said and leaned on the counter.

Zoe- So you will now to me? asked by opening a sorrisso smile doing her friend laugh.

Aneisha- Yeah right, which options I have?

Zoe- No! said laughing.

aneisha- How Dan survive this? perguntoub for free. Zoe I do not contrary! said again laughing.

Aneisha- Pity! And that God bless you when he solve pass this limit! said laughing.

Zoe- It is not crazy! Only for me! said again with smile. coming out along with her friend just behind.


	2. potion of forgetfulness part 2

Zoe stopped the car in front of lachonete and turned to Aneisha inside the car.

Zoe - Go ahead I'll park the car!

Aneisha - Okay, but do not delay! He said to take the belt.

Unlocked the door and got out going into the lachonete. Joined sitting Numas background table with sofa with high back or saw Dan and Tom on the table back to talking about it.

Dan - when neisha arrive, try to be nice to her! asked.

Tom -0 Okay! But if it starts to chase me everywhere, I just try to be! It is very annoying and irritating! screamed.

It was enough to hear Aneisha, was about to leave when he found that Zoe was surprised to see - it.

Zoe - Where are you going? asked worriedly following her friend go outside.

Aneisha - Nothing just want to get out of here! I borrow the car? chatedada asked.

Zoe - Of course, being in the back row! Said handing the ring of keys to her friend.

He looked her friend into the car and to distance him away with all velocidadade that shook inside.

Zoe - What was it this time? If asked to approach the table of the boys.

Tom - how so?

Zoe - The Aneisha bloqueiou thoughts, but what you ...

Tom "DRUGS! Sera SHE HEARD!" thought hiding her face.

Zoe - What do "Does she heard !? asked crossing his arms.

Dan - He tells you! Said before taking the coffee to his mouth.

Zoe - she heard Tom?

Tom - sits I tell you! Said supirou heavily

...

Aneisha spent the afternoon reading the walking dead, was the extent to which the girl was in the river when a zombie appeared.

Aneisha - until the veze should be cool to be a buzzing, would not have any feelings! She told herself.

closed the book and went straight on the shelf to put in place and decided to see each other, but it was all of syrupy romances and all she Sweetheart at the time was to feel some sense of good.

Aneisha - urgently need new books! Said to see a copy "to blame the stars!" took it from the shelf, which revealed an ancient book that both she and her aunt knew. The library of the Jones family.

Sat on the bed flipping through the book antigop thick hardcover with Jones on the cover in gold.

Aneisha - Here should not have a spell to forget or not feeling Or should? asked to herself.

Almost halfway through the book found a feitço that made her smile ...

"Feitço to forget something, person, feeling saved ..."

Aneisha - perfect! How to be here, should not be so hard to prepare! He said if heading for the kitchen.

with the Book on the bench and the water boiling on the fire, gave the ingredinhetes placing them in'água.

Aneisha - 3 petals of gardenia, 1 whole opium, passion fruit petals 2, 2 mint and a tulip flower! Until the smell is good! will be missing something else? wondered giving everything. - Is not missing, but nothing! I can already drink. - Was about to take to his mouth when he saw the last written words "write and play the cauldron whatever forget and say the words to activate the potion.

With TOm Name Tupper on paper was thrown into the cauldron.

Aneisha -`Para enable this potion

I ask you of before hand

with the request made in the cauldron post, I pron' pronúcio:

Faithfully and whim

I ask to destroy

the love I feel.

And with the spell in the cauldron ask

the memories of love

be erased!

The potion began to bubble in a flourishing green was the color that won.

Aneisha - Now I can finally drink! Ses said serving.

It took half a glass of potion and returned to the empty desk and waited for the reaction.

Aneisha - that's it! Nothing, really ... said before collapsing

Dan had driven to the mountain of the hill with Zoe for a picnic were kissing, until a gust of wind passed making the bruxase redhead depart the blonde closing her eyes and felt a chill.

Dan - What? asked breathlessly.

Zoe - something happened! said seriously.

Dan - Want to come back?

Zoe - Do not leave! Said before returning the kiss.

This was the second chapter!

I hope you enjoyed! Kiss


	3. Undoing the loop!

It was 11:30 when Dan parked red pickup truck in front of Zoe's house, which had a acesa.E bedroom window is clear that Dan knew who he was and laughed.

Dan - His father still expect you arrive? I thought, that he trusted me! - Asked to see the man standing looking at the car.

Zoe - He trusts but credit to him! He has an only daughter, Dan! - Said laughing and taking the belt.

Dan - Okay, redhead, I will give credit to him! But warns you, I love his daughter! - Joked and kissed her.

Zoe - I think even good, love me - joked back.

Dan - And she does love me? - Joked to kiss -lha again.

Zoe - Love Yes! - Said playing back.

Daniel held the steering wheel with force and sighed heavily, Zoe understood that he was worried.

Since the odd gust of wind that had disrupted the romantic moment on the hill of the couple.

Zoe - What? - Asked already knowing the subject.

Dan - That gust of wind on the hill, left you tense! - Said worried.

Zoe - It's true, I thought the Neisha! _ Said.

Dan - I did not want to say this, but ... - started doubtful.

Zoe - but? - Asked curiously.

Dan - you have to stop this business of his powers Ready spoken!

Zoe - Dan, I can not control it ... I was born with my powers, what can I do? I felt a strange vibration that hill!

Dan - For you think you can fix everything! Things are not so! Angry said.

Zoe - This is not true! - Argued against.

Dan - is yes! Today I talk with Tom, I realized that. I do not want to talk with Tom, my best friend, a subject he hates! - Snapped.

Zoe - you who offered! - He accused.

Dan - By education! - If defended.

Zoe - I to conclusion, that it is time that both feared and it would happen! - Said upset.

Dan - And what would it be? - Asked angry.

Zoe - What you be getting sick of the fact that I am a witch! And this, be affecting you, so ... I'd better give in a while! - Said upset.

Dan - Zoe, no ... - said against.

Zoe - I think it will better, and when you think about it and call me al talked!

Dan - Zoe ... - tried.

Zoe - I will go. - I told out of the car.

Daniel angry hit the steering wheel, which made zoe turn to look before him boot the vehicle.

He entered the house and encountered her father down the stairs dressed with green robe with his mother behind with a pink robe drinking.

Frank - I thought I would have to hit it a distance the car Nephilim, to get you! - Said desperate.

Zoe laughed his father's joke, to call Dan Nephilim by angel appearance that the boy had. Blue eyes and blonde. Until a certain point stopped laughing.

Zoe - It is not a Nephilim! - Said staring into space.

Frank - There may be a possibility! Said sitting in the chair next to the abaju.

Stella - Frank! - He rebuked.

Zoe - Okay, Mom! - Said upset.

The nuisance gained the attention of parents, noting how Zoe was away with his two silently look at each other and when Stella nodded For Frank, this rose giving good night to both.

Frank - I'm going to sleep! Good night dear! Said kissing his head before climbing.

Stella - What happened? - Asked upset.

Zoe - I and Dan fought ... - He said looking at the floor.

Stella - Normal! Among couples fight ...

Zoe - I ordered a mother time! - Told looking.

The older woman was speechless, her daughter was a girl that passed an air of delicate since childhood, always thought the girl would never end with someone and who always end serious boyfriends. But Frank spoke to that would be to the contrary, when the girl showed a lot of maturity to lose the stuffed kitten she loved to 9 years.

But Stella knew Zoe and Dan were very fond of each other, enough to eventually get married.

Stella - What !? How so !? - Asked scared.

Zoe - Magic ... - said the mother

.

Stella - the fact that you're a witch? - Asked wondering.

Zoe - That's what I feel about it! - Said to get up.

Stella - Dear you read his mind? - Asked curiously.

Zoe - No! And not thought about doing this! - Said surprised by the mother.

Stella - So do not get it! - Asked confused.

Zoe - Today on the hill ...

Stella - Pera there! you were the hill? - Asked angry.

Zoe - That's beside the point! Dan made a basket with picnic for both of us and I saw a strong gust of wind and it made me feel a chill, as some about to happen! - Said tense.

Stella - you are a witch! Feels good and bad things can separate at the same time! - Explained.

Zoe - Mom, how did you deal with Dad being a witch and before I knew he was a wizard? - Asked curiously.

Stella - After his father fumbled in the third meeting, to unintentionally turn my cardigan in a sheep ... In front of me ... And then so did not have much to hide anymore! - Said laughing.

Zoe - Dad was embarrassed !? LOL - asked laughing.

Stella - was, and, as you at first not knowing how to control the powers! - Told.

Zoe - What luck you had! - Lamented.

Stella - It's not about luck! - Argued.

Zoe - But mother ...

Stella - Dan be trying to understand you have what you are, the point is that he has no power, and you have to understand it at the time. And this time will be good for you! - Asked her.

Zoe - I do not know! - Answered.

Zoe had never stopped to think about how many times, Dan had been upset with the fact that the girlfriend with supernatural powers. And it always spoiled times the two.

Stella - So think! I go to sleep, you do not come? - Asked the foot of the stairs.

Zoe - I'm coming! - He said and threw himself on the couch.

Stella - And ah, far from the hill! - He asked.

It was in the morning when the went into the kitchen and came around the counter finding his niece fallen on the floor, desperate, knelt beside his body checking your pulse.

Tia - What made this time? Still has a pulse! - Said getting up and going to the counter.

She looked at the kitchen island (the bar that is in the middle), confused by having so many scattered flowers. Took some flowers of the place that ended up revealing a corner of the library open a page of potion which identified to see the small cauldron drawn on the page corner to the numerator and all that came to mind was:

"This can not happen again! Not again!" Thought.

He pulled the book revealing the potion used and relieved to know that it was a harmless potion and had a put ... If Aneisha had put a certain ingredient, would not reverse the spell.

Muttering the girl got up from the ground, to see his hand on the counter relaxed.

Aneisha - Good morning! - Said scratching his face.

Aunt - is it really a "good day"? - Asked quotation marks.

Aneisha - What happened? - Asked leaning on the counter.

Tia - That's what I also want to know! - Said pointing the counter.

Aneisha - I clean! - Said sleepily.

Tia - Leave! Tersus susun - conjured the spell, making the balcony mess disappear.

Aneisha - I was going to do the normal way! - He warned.

Aunt - I know! Almost late for class! - He warned.

Aneisha - What? ! - Asked scared.

Tia - Play, will dress up! - Said to see the desperate niece.

Aneisha - Ata, what a fright you gave me! - Said rising.

Thia What I did not do it for you! - Said.

Looking at the clock pointed to the same answer "retro" (mean, back in Latin). That eight again seven.

Took a long cold shower to wake the sleeping bad night sleep in the kitchen, left the bathroom with purple robe. The clothing was already on the bed waiting for her. A flowery purple dress with navy blue and white had chosen. Over a denim jacket and feet a rose sneaker. Put a long necklace with a blue stone, and earrings point of light.

Had left the wavy hair loose and went finding Zoe and aunt in the kitchen.

Zoe - Wow! I loved the look! - He praised her friend.

Aneisha - Really? - Asked excitedly.

Zoe - is ... I did not change? - Asked confused.

Aneisha - I just wanted to get me and you will also be very tidy! - He said looking at her friend from head to toe.

Zoe had dressed as always, pants jeans, a sleeveless gown, and a denim jacket with your favorite boots. Your accessory was his amulet. A red stone.

Redheads strands trapped in a high ponytail.

Tia - you will not drink coffee? - Asked the two looking, sitting at table set.

The two girls looked across and then sat up serving coffee station.

After last night where Zoe had told who was on the hill and she'd had a bad feeling sense. Stella had felt bad about having hidden the girls on the site is full of demons, but warned that Frank decided to go over early morning.

Once Frank parked the van his wife got out.

Stella - is right here! - Warned.

Frank - are you sure? - Asked his wife.

Stella - I'm feeling the same vibe that Zoe told me! - Told.

The hill was called "Demons" which meant Demons in English, would not many people it was not just because of the name but also the fact. That there was a great story, there was a witch with Rina's nickname in the 1980s had defeated a wizard that could turn into anyone. She was trapped in a bottle and thrown into the cave the cave well and thereby sealing the place forever.

Frank - I do not feel the stuck energy here! - Said with closed eyes touching the ground.

Stella - Then someone set him free? - Asked worried.

Frank - I'm afraid so, but who ? - Wondered tense.

The great gates of the cemetery was invaded Nasville a black man and all hooded entered the back, and walked up to the house of the gravedigger, who attended with a lantern in his hand.

Xxx - you did what I asked? - Asked hooded every man.

? - Brought what I asked you, shadow? - Asked before handing you the keys.

Xxx - brought the bottle is here! - Said of taking the long coat pocket.

? - The master made up for you! - Gay said to hold the bottle.

Xxx - and what I hope! - Said before following the cemetery in.

Zoe parked the car in front of the school, st hearts. Upset half, had not told Aneisha he had on a break with Dan even more after what she had heard from Tom. I did not want her friend to become even more worried.

Zoe - I hope you're not upset about yesterday with Tom? - Asked.

Aneisha - Who is Tom? And why would I be upset? - Asked confused.

Zoe - ah, I did! You want to forget Tom the episode yesterday!

Aneisha - Zoe, you're weird today! Should get out more, friend! - I told out of the car.

Zoe - Oh no! Neisha, you and love with Tom! Our friend from small! - Said desperate to get off the car to get around.

Aneisha - I do not know, no Tom! - Said.

Zoe - Okay ... - Said convinced something wrong with friend.

Trimmmm (signal)

Aneisha - you come? - Asked the packing bag over her shoulder.

Zoe - Will going! - Said nervous and went back into the car.

Aneisha had spent in the closet to pick up the first time books, was reviewing the leaves when bumped into someone doing your own thing fall.

Tom - you do not look forward not Aneisha! - Said angry

Seeing the girl collect the leaves.

Aneisha - sorry ... For the case I know you! - Asked standing up.

Tom looked confused and understood as a joke the girl and gave three steps back doing the same back. What made you realize it was not a joke.

Tom - We met since the age of eight! We are friends of Zoe and Dan! - Explained nervous.

Aneisha - I have to go to my class! - Said scared before running.

Tom to see Zoe enter the hallway grabbed her arm, listening Zoe complaining even into an empty room.

Tom - What gave it? - Asked to drop her friend.

Zoe - Nela whom? - Confused closing the bag.

Tom - Aneisha ta acting as if they knew me! - Said nervous.

Zoe - It will say that this is not good ?! - Asked ironic.

Tom - ta She dressed up in a different way! This is not it! What is happening? - Asked nervously.

Zoe - say, what I'm thinking that Aneisha owner made a memory spell! - Said suggesting nervous.

Tom - you need to reverse!

Zoe - think I do not know! - He warned.

Tom - But why did she do it?

Zoe - and seriously, Tom? Yesterday is was enough for her! - Asked and said ironically.

Tom - Of course! - Said while sitting.

Zoe - But how will I reverse the spell?

Tom - I just do not understand why she did a spell to get the feeling instead of me forget? - Asked curiously.

Zoe walked from one side to another sat next to Tom counting.

Zoe - All feelings are interconnected in a way, if I did it would be cool with everyone for instance when you have a true friendship she connects with love. Get it?

Tom - Ta more like we reverse the spell? -

Zoe - I have no idea, but I have to go to class!

Tom - all right and she?

Zoe - Lets roll normally! - He said he left the laboratory.

Tom - warning Dan?

Zoe - If you want to! - He warned to leave.


	4. wink the author

Well, I've seen that program the posts not to be working. So I decided to post for myself, I have a guardadinha to post for you when my fanfic "second chance" to end, and hope you like it. Because honestly I to starting to give my all to her, besides the other.

A new news! I started the English course to be able to understand you, and I'm loving the idea.

Well, that's my fuzzies for you I hope you enjoy this story as my friends liked to read!

Bjos, and prepare for what will be coming the 'last chapters of second chance "that promise surprises.

and the countdown beginning on 48 hours will be pneúltimo ...

Kisses !


	5. Undoing the loop! part2

at lunch Zoe fled the school, to meet with Mrs. King and her mãe.Só had warned Tom, For neither had seen, in the street singing tire, which scared the two that drank coffee at the kitchen counter.

Mrs. King. - What was that? - Asked scared.

Stella - is Zoe! - He said looking out the window.

Mrs. King -. I wonder what happened? - Asked tense.

Stella - I do not know! But by the way good thing, is not it! - Said warning.

Mrs. King got up and opened the door and let Zoe get at home that was with a worried expression and a tense posture with hands in his pockets and looked a little nervous.

Mrs. King -. What happened?

Zoe - I do not know how to say it! But I need ... Is there something wrong with Aneisha! - Panting said.

Stella - What do you love? - Asked.

Zoe - She does not remember Tom! She did not recognize him this morning! - Said frightened.

Stella - Do not remember? - Asked confused.

Zoe - No! - Said wiping her face, the tears want to fall.

Mrs. King was dead from the moment that Zoe had said Aneisha was something wrong, and tried Lembar of everything that had happened that morning. only remembered the kitchen mess, and played around the balcony flowers, the book opened spells, the small pot on the stove and Aneisha sleeping on the kitchen floor.

Mrs. King - Oh no! - He said and ran to get the book.

Stella - What?

Mrs. King - is worse than imagined! Aneisha made a memory charm! - Shouted.

stella - What? is impossible! No one could ever make this spell! - Said confused and frightened by the situation.

Zoe - This a spell to memory? - Asked confused

Stella - It's not just a spell, also has the potion! - Said explaining.

Put the book on the counter, looking spell flipping through the large family library leaves.

Mrs. King - I know why she did it!

Stella - how?

Mrs. King - Being here down, says: "Those who have had a pure heart and that was already party!" - Said the looking.

Zoe - So Aneisha wanted equecer Tom for it! - Concludes.

Mrs. King - Da to take her spell even more that she did not put aa perpetual flower, but ...

Zoe - What? - Confused.

Mrs. King - And let's say we need the Tom!

Zoe - Why? - Asked tense.

Stella - how do we make sure that we remove the spell it? - Asked daughter already knew the answer.

Zoe - Oh no!

The redhead was worried, and wondered how I was going to go help Tom Aneisha.

Meanwhile Aneisha took the lunchtime in the cafeteria redoing some math class equations. When Tom approached.

Tom - I can? - Asked.

Aneisha - Of course! - Said without looking up from his work.

Tom - what is it? - Asked curiously while sitting.

Aneisha - mathematics and by the way ... With physics! - Said analyzing leaves.

Tom - Wow! Why ... You do not give me attention, as before? - Asked and put his hand on hers.

Aneisha looked bland and withdrew his hand making the Smile Tom die.

Aneisha - Luke has used this to me! First you come here and make me feel bad, oh you take my hand thinking I'll feel better ... I do not fall for it! -Avisou And collected the material.

Tom - Luke has used this to you? - Asked confused.

Aneisha - I and all he got me was a slap! If you want or need me sing. Have I give the slap! Said before standing up.

Tom followed his gaze to exit the Canteen and Dan appeared.

Dan - then it is true!

Tom - What?

Dan - She tacou the spell! I thought it was you deceiving me. - Said sitting with snack.

Tom - Zoe alerted me this morning and said he would now at lunch at home to see if she finds

another spell, for Aneisha back to normal! - He warned.

Dan - Just when I needed to talk to her! - Regretted.

Tom - You fight? - Asked worriedly.

Dan - fight ... and ugly! - Chatedo said.

Tom - why? - Asked confused.

Dan - This business of you and Aneisha are always fighting?

Tom - But what does that have to do with you and Zoe?

Dan - Zoe cares Aneisha! - Answered.

Aneisha was talking with Violet and began to feel pain in the stomach, which did allow material to fall to the ground.

Violet - Aneisha, you're okay? asked worriedly.

Once touched the friend's arm, it fell to the ground, leaving scared violet, with Aneisha in arms screaming for help.

Violet - SOCORRRO ... SOMEONE ME Judar !

And the crowd gathered around, with the help of Lucas who carried Violet friend picked up the material on the ground following to the infirmary. Where the left with Luke and the nurse and was called Zoe, but not the thought was to look for Dan in the cafeteria.

Violet - Dan? - Called nervous.

Dan - Yeah, what happened? - Worried.

Violet - I need you to come with me? - Asked tense.

Dan - Why? - Asked confused.

Violet - The Aneisha passed out and I did not think Zoe!

Dan - Okay we? - Said and came out fast with Violet.

Tom - I'll be right! I'll call Zoe! - Shouted - Hello? Zoe, I do not know what happened to the infirmary Aneisha ta ...

I know ta short! Improve promise, kisses !


	6. Problems arise

While Zoe was on the phone on the balcony overlooking the kitchen, and Aunt Stella made the potion while talking among whispers to the redhead do not listen.

Stella - Did you know? Is not it? - Asked suspiciously.

Tia - No, but you just confirm me - said and looked at her, before throwing rose stem leaves in small cauldron. - This is dangerous! You see, I played the cards. The fate of Aneisha changed by something! - Spoke doubtful.

Stella - Does he have something to do with it? - Asked analyzing the situation.

Tia - No, not this time, the Aneisha pulled the impulsive side of my sister! - Said.

Stella - Okay, should I worry about Zoe that? She be having one week very exciting! - Said worried watching her daughter.

Thia I do not know! But great care is! - Said finally throwing a pot of rosemary the potion.

Stella - Dawn told me the curse! - Said and won the woman looking to the side.

Tia - Zoe be coming! - He said and pulled away going the shelf and picking up a glass with a red liquid.

The impatient redhead leaned against the counter counting the situation the two older witches.

Zoe - Tom told me that Aneisha, did not wake up! - He said and sighed.

Tia - Tom be there? - Asked tense playing with the bottle in hand.

Zoe - Being, and with Dan I need the potion.! - He asked.

Stella - It's not ready, I need a black lily and dandelion!

Tia - And also something Tom! - He added.

Zoe - What do I do? - Asked scared.

The black woman handed the small transparent glass with a red liquid that was in their hands will Zoe, who watched.

Tia - Give in 15 in 15 minutes, this will make the potion not do more damage than they already did! - Guaranteed.

Stella - And bring hither!

Zoe - Why?

Tia - Because it led to Aneisha to the hospital will find some of the potion in her body! - Explained.

Zoe - I did.

He nodded and ran to the car parked in front of the house.

S S S

Dan and Tom as they entered the ward did not go over, and it was bothering Lucas, who did not like Harry's presence, since he knew Aneisha and Tom never got along as friends. But as his sister, Violet was there concerned about her friend decided to follow the old adage:

"Troubled that change"

Only warned and left.

Violet - I'll stay a little longer! - He warned.

Lucas - Sure, but let me know when she wakes up? - Asked.

Violet - Of course. - Hugged his brother.

The boy left, Tom stood up.

Tom - It was time for him to leave!

Dan - I'm just noting that Zoe should be here! - Said upset.

Tom - you will talk to her, right?

Dan - after this madness end!

Tom - will do that or when it decided to declare? Wait? - Asked tense.

Dan - Maybe ... was she asked me time!

Tom - You know that! - Answered.

Dan - What do you mean? - He asked curious.

Tom - you got it!

Ginny came down the hall at a rapid pace until the two boys and the blonde girl.

Zoe - As she be?

Violet - yet she did not wake up! - Said with crossed arms against the wall.

Dan - True, not let us in!

Violet - Well, Zoe, how you got I'll going - and said the material collected in the bank and left.

Zoe - What good it was! I perciso help? - Asked tense.

Tom - What?

Zoe - I need to get the Aneisha the college, and takes her home!

Dan - but does not! Only with ... charge!

Tom - Oh not be! - He said looking at Dan.

Dan - That we draw here hiding? - Suggested gaining the look of the two.

Zoe - That's right!

Dan - But how? The school has cameras! - He remembered and told.

Tom - A mere detail ... - said opening the bag for the notebook.

Dan - And if others see us? - Asked worried.

Tom - Zoe?

Zoe - I can not use my powers in three people is a lot of energy - said.

Dan - So what do we do? Asked and sighed looking at them.

Zoe - I do not know! - Said thinking.


End file.
